1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulation of furnaces and like high-temperature equipment with modular refractory fiber blanket modules.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modular refractory fiber blanket furnace systems, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,470; 4,001,996; and 4,055,926 have recently come into use for insulating walls of furnaces and other types of high temperature equipment. Once installed, the modules often exhibit a degree of shrinkage due to vitrification of the refractory fibers, often forming gaps or seams between adjacent modules. Unless these gaps or seams are corrected by being filled with insulating material, hot paths in lieu thereof are formed between the inner surfaces of the modules exposed to interior heat conditions in the furnace and the furnace wall, impairing insulating efficiency of the modules. However, the nature of the refractory material in lieu thereof is such that the loose, pliable blanket strips could not heretofore easily be inserted into these relatively small gaps or seams.